


Wish Upon a Star

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Ron discuss plans for their future.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Dust Bunnies [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble to fulfill a couple fests. I love Romione so much! Happy Reading! Much love, xxDustNight88
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. Also I used the song Paris by The Chainsmoekrs to influence this story and title. Any song lyrics you see as dialogue clearly belong to them and not me. Thanks!
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms20 June 17th: Pregnancy/Baby  
> #HHBingo2020 I3: Ron Weasley

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a parent?"

Hermione felt her face crumple into thought at Ron's question. They were laying outside the Burrow on a blanket, watching the stars. Inside the house, everyone was winding down for the night after having celebrated Harry and Ginny's news. They were expecting their first child.

Turning onto her side, Hermione stared at Ron's face, but he continued to watch the sky. "I suppose I have," she replied softly, biting at her bottom lip. "Have you?"

"A little," Ron admitted, shifting to cross his arms behind his head. "We've been married a little while now."

"Do you want to try for a baby?" Hermione further inquired, wondering why they hadn't had this conversation before now.

Sighing heavily, Ron reached down and took hold of Hermione's hand. "Would you be willing to try for one?"

Focusing on the warmth of Ron's hand, Hermione thought about his question. Was she interested in having children right now? She was trying to work her way up in the Ministry, and they were still so young… Harry, Ginny, and plenty of their other friends and family were busy having families of their own, so she supposed it was only a matter of time before they would be put in the spotlight for that as well.

"I'm not sure," she said, at last, brushing her thumb over his knuckles. "I hadn't thought about it too much, to be honest."

"I know this is sort of unexpected of me," Ron admitted. He glanced her way and gave her a crooked smile. "I love you, Hermione, and I'd love to start a family with you."

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said, feeling her stomach flutter at those words. Even after all this time, she still felt a rush of affection for her husband. They weren't old by any means, but it took a lot to keep their relationship going. Ron still struggled with his temper, and Hermione struggled with her PTSD. Every day was a battle for them, but so far they were winning.

"So do you want to?" Ron prompted, gently nudging her with his elbow. "Try for a baby, I mean."

Hermione glanced back at the sky, watching as the stars sparkled and the clouds gently rolled by. There was a lot to think about when it came to trying for a baby, but Hermione felt that it might be worth it as long as Ron was by her side. Would they be good parents? Would the baby like them? Hermione supposed these were things they would have to deal with together.

Closing her eyes, she squeezed Ron's hand. "Okay," she began, feeling a bit nervous, "let's try to get pregnant."

Opening her eyes, she was glad to see Ron smiling. He leaned over and kissed her, making her stomach flutter all over again. When he pulled back, she snuggled close and placed her head on his chest. The clouds had moved out of the way, and again the stars lit the night sky.

"Make a wish," Hermione whispered, relishing in the warmth that was Ron. "Wish upon a star that we'll be lucky enough to have a baby together."

Chuckling, Ron rubbed a hand down Hermione's back. "Let's make the wish together."

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the night looking for shooting stars to make wishes on in the hope that someday soon they would have a family of their own. They were lucky enough to see two shooting stars that night.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
